


Warm as Love

by enbycupcake



Series: fairy tale aus [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Character Death, Illustrated, Multi, Multiple Endings, The Snow Maiden Elements, Trans Anakin, Trans Character, Trans Obi-Wan, Trans Padmé
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11919708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Little Ani, the child of the winter spirit, yearns for human companionship. He grows fond of two, but his chest is empty of a heart that can beat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a The Snow Maiden AU. I watched the old cartoon, and I fell in love. I thought it fitting that all Anakin wanted was love, so I made him the main character of the fairytale.
> 
> There's two ending: this first one – the sad ending – and the one in the second chapter – the happy ending. Both chapters are exactly the same until the last few paragraphs; if you search for the word "burst" after that marks the start of the different endings.

Once upon a time, deep deep in the mountains of Naboo, there resided a powerful spirit of the winter and her child. Her child was a beautiful creature, sharing with his mother the power to wield the tides of the snow storms. In fits of laughter, flurries spun round and round; winds hurried along to blow his hair into his face, and icicles reflected the snow from the ground to amuse him. The child was merry in the mountains with his mother by his side. 

One day, he was gliding along the frozen lake below their mountains. The child of winter heard the most beautiful sound echoing from the forest beyond. Inching closer, he found it to be the singing of one of the village women. He watched as song spouted from her lips, enchanted. Her voice was strong, her face inviting, her movements graceful as her hand stroked words on flimsy papers. The child had never seen anything like her in all his years. 

He returned to the edge of the forest every day to hear her sing. Listening in, it was revealed her name was Padmé; she had many friends that would come to fetch her, pressing flowers into her hair and laughing at how she sang as she worked. The child of winter could never see what it was. But, oh! How he wished he could learn. He wanted to learn more about this beautiful, hard working Padmé. 

As the season drew on, the child of winter introduced himself. He stepped off the frozen lake that marked the edge of his mother’s territory, and he joined in one of Padmé’s songs. This one she always came back to; it was easy enough for the words to etch themselves into his memory.

The child’s voice wasn’t as nice as Padmé’s. It was rougher, less melodic. But Padmé smiled as he walked closer to her, her face still open and inviting. She finished her song with him. The child had never felt happier than he had in this moment. 

“So you’ve finally decided to introduce yourself,” said Padmé, her eyes twinkling with amusement. 

“You’ve seen me?” replied the child. 

“Of course. You glitter like the fallen snow.”

Laughing, the child of winter introduced himself. His mother had a fondness for calling him “Little Ani.” Padmé giggled with him, and Little Ani was swept beside her to sing for the rest of the evening. The two of them harmonized, hands clasped together, until the sorority that always collected beautiful Padmé away came. They gasped upon seeing him. The child of winter sparkled in the light coming from between the trees, and Padmé had told her friends she’d thought he’d never reveal himself. 

The loudest of the sorority, Sabé, cajoled Little Ani into walking them all home. They all had so many questions for him. He tried his best to answer them all, his hand held loosely in Padmé’s as the snow beneath his walking feet tickled his toes. They really did have many queries; Little Ani had never talked so much in his life as he did walking everyone home. 

Padmé’s was the last home the child visited. Smiling, he gazed at her. No words came from him, he was so content to merely gaze upon her. Padmé laughed at him and pulled his snowflake crown down on his head. There was no need to look at her so intently; she wasn’t going anywhere. Amusement still on her lips, she bid the child of winter goodnight. Little Ani murmured a farewell before the door closed and Padmé was safe inside. 

Running home to his mother, the child rushed to tell her of his day. The winter spirit smiled gently as she listened, her hand coming to rest on his head. His day sounded wonderful. 

The child of winter returned to the village everyday after, Padmé and Sabé and the sorority waiting for him. Little Ani laughed as he learned of the village life; Padmé gasped in amazement when shown what power he had over snow. Patterns of icicles, little whispers of the wind were produced for her; the child wanted so desperately to impress her. 

The two of them would eventually split from Padmé’s friends in the evenings, hands clasped together. Padmé would adjust his crown and sing to him. Little Ani would craft his beautiful friend her own crown and sing back as they left footprints in the snow. It was blissful, and Little Ani cherished it. The only thing lacking was the love that had started to burn in Padmé’s heart.

Inside of his own chest, the little child of winter had no beating heart. 

Winter turned to spring, the snow melting beneath everyone’s feet, and Little Ani had to presses kisses goodbye to all his friends. First he kissed Sabé, then Dormé, finally Saché and Rabé, their cheeks turning rosy under his cold lips. When it was Padmé’s turn, Little Ani pressed this kiss to her lips. Padmé clung to his shoulders, and upon pulling away he could feel the waxy gloss of her lipstick on his own. Smiling, he promised he would return next winter. Padmé tugged on his crown; she’d be waiting. 

The long tide of spring eventually switched to summer, and summer fell away for autumn. Once autumn froze over to grant winter it’s time, white snowfall littering the ground, Little Ani shouted in excitement. The wind whipped his hair about, and he eagerly ran down the mountains and across the frozen lake. He weaved through the forest trees to the village; Padmé was waiting for him. 

Smiling, the child of winter swept his beautiful Padmé into his arms upon reaching her. Padmé laughed against him. When her feet touched the ground, she tangled her hands through Little Ani’s locks, so pleased to see him. All Little Ani could do was hold her and be held. 

Their sorority of friends broke them up for their turns of greeting, and Little Ani was once again pulled along to be introduced to someone in the village. This time it was a man; Saché explained that he was a trader, visiting to sell exotic dates and fruit. Curious, the child of winter went up to him to try his goods. Padmé went with him; he had nothing to exchange as he was a winter spirit. The trader happily traded with Padmé, amused at Little Ani’s excitement upon eating a rare apple. Little Ani exclaimed upon finishing it, and he tightly shook the trader’s hand. He very much enjoyed eating that apple. 

Padmé and Little Ani resumed their tradition of singing and walking through the forest together. This winter, however, Little Ani tried to craft her more extravagant ice crowns, and he worked on creating sculptures that he could exchange. Every night, before parting, they’d visit the trader, his name Obi-Wan. He smiled fondly as he was shown the child of winter’s work, happily giving the young pair fruits and dates. Padmé bonded with him watching Little Ani’s simple enjoyment of taste and how he tried to one up every sculpture that he made. Both of their hearts warmed when graced with one of the spirit’s easy laughs. 

As the days passed, Padmé growing warmer and warmer to his touch and Obi-Wan’s smiles softening and softening, Little Ani became ever more aware how silent and still his chest was. He begged his mother to grant him the power to truly love his two friends back. Padmé was his everything; Obi-Wan was quickly joining her place. He wanted to feel a beating in his chest, a swell of emotion throughout his whole body when seeing the sun rise or the beautiful curve of Padmé’s mouth in song or the increased crinkles along Obi-Wan’s eyes as he laughed. 

He’d do anything.

The winter spirit cried at her child’s request. But he wanted it so very desperately, and she only wanted him to be happy. That’s all a mother could want. Sweeping her child into her arms, she warned him that a beating heart was dangerous. There was a reason that they, creatures of the cold and snow, didn’t have them inside their chests. Little Ani nodded, pleas for a heart still on his lips. 

Already mourning, his mother grant his wish. 

Feeling a heartbeat made a wild smile grow on his face. Little Ani rested his hands on his chest, feeling the thump, thump of it inside him. He had a heart. He could love his friends as much as they loved him. Rushing down to the village, the child of winter cried in happiness. 

He had to feel how his heart would pound upon seeing his beloveds. 

Beautiful Padmé and handsome Obi-Wan were very surprised to see him so early in the day. They eagerly caught him in their arms, and Little Ani continued crying. The heart in his chest was beating so very fast now. It was the most amazing feeling in the whole world. Pulling away, Little Ani pressed one kiss to Padmé’s lips and then one to Obi-Wan’s lips. He loved them!

Happy, Little Ani convinced them to stop their work for the day to play in the forest with him. They held hands, and Obi-Wan hummed while he and Padmé sang, their footprints heavy in the snow. All the while, Little Ani’s heart beat. His chest began to feel warmer the longer it went, working hard to let the child of winter know how much love he felt. 

The three of them wasted the day away, Little Ani feeling weaker and weaker every passing hour. Padmé smiled as she weaved another ice flower into his hair, and Obi-Wan kissed the revealed shell of his ear. Laughter escaped Little Ani as his heart burst. 

Startled, Little Ani cried out, his hands flying to his chest. They came away thawed. His heart worked itself too hot, and now he was melting. Crying, the child of winter shook his head. So this was what his mother had meant. 

Multiple kisses were pressed against his face and his fingers as more and more of him started to melt away. Trying to ease his beloveds’ worry, Little Ani explained that this was what he wanted: to have a heart and feel how much love he could carry for them. He loved them so much he couldn’t hold it in his body. Obi-Wan was dismayed, and Padmé started crying, too. Love wasn’t supposed to kill. 

The child of winter was held tight by his beloveds until he was but a puddle. Somber, Obi-Wan collected his fallen snowflake crown while Padmé scooped up his ice flowers. Together, hand in hand, they walked home, carrying what was left of their Little Ani.


	2. Chapter 2

Once upon a time, deep deep in the mountains of Naboo, there resided a powerful spirit of the winter and her child. Her child was a beautiful creature, sharing with his mother the power to wield the tides of the snow storms. In fits of laughter, flurries spun round and round; winds hurried along to blow his hair into his face, and icicles reflected the snow from the ground to amuse him. The child was merry in the mountains with his mother by his side. 

One day, he was gliding along the frozen lake below their mountains. The child of winter heard the most beautiful sound echoing from the forest beyond. Inching closer, he found it to be the singing of one of the village women. He watched as song spouted from her lips, enchanted. Her voice was strong, her face inviting, her movements graceful as her hand stroked words on flimsy papers. The child had never seen anything like her in all his years. 

He returned to the edge of the forest every day to hear her sing. Listening in, it was revealed her name was Padmé; she had many friends that would come to fetch her, pressing flowers into her hair and laughing at how she sang as she worked. The child of winter could never see what it was. But, oh! How he wished he could learn. He wanted to learn more about this beautiful, hard working Padmé. 

As the season drew on, the child of winter introduced himself. He stepped off the frozen lake that marked the edge of his mother’s territory, and he joined in one of Padmé’s songs. This one she always came back to; it was easy enough for the words to etch themselves into his memory.

The child’s voice wasn’t as nice as Padmé’s. It was rougher, less melodic. But Padmé smiled as he walked closer to her, her face still open and inviting. She finished her song with him. The child had never felt happier than he had in this moment. 

“So you’ve finally decided to introduce yourself,” said Padmé, her eyes twinkling with amusement. 

“You’ve seen me?” replied the child. 

“Of course. You glitter like the fallen snow.”

Laughing, the child of winter introduced himself. His mother had a fondness for calling him “Little Ani.” Padmé giggled with him, and Little Ani was swept beside her to sing for the rest of the evening. The two of them harmonized, hands clasped together, until the sorority that always collected beautiful Padmé away came. They gasped upon seeing him. The child of winter sparkled in the light coming from between the trees, and Padmé had told her friends she’d thought he’d never reveal himself. 

The loudest of the sorority, Sabé, cajoled Little Ani into walking them all home. They all had so many questions for him. He tried his best to answer them all, his hand held loosely in Padmé’s as the snow beneath his walking feet tickled his toes. They really did have many queries; Little Ani had never talked so much in his life as he did walking everyone home. 

Padmé’s was the last home the child visited. Smiling, he gazed at her. No words came from him, he was so content to merely gaze upon her. Padmé laughed at him and pulled his snowflake crown down on his head. There was no need to look at her so intently; she wasn’t going anywhere. Amusement still on her lips, she bid the child of winter goodnight. Little Ani murmured a farewell before the door closed and Padmé was safe inside. 

Running home to his mother, the child rushed to tell her of his day. The winter spirit smiled gently as she listened, her hand coming to rest on his head. His day sounded wonderful. 

The child of winter returned to the village everyday after, Padmé and Sabé and the sorority waiting for him. Little Ani laughed as he learned of the village life; Padmé gasped in amazement when shown what power he had over snow. Patterns of icicles, little whispers of the wind were produced for her; the child wanted so desperately to impress her. 

The two of them would eventually split from Padmé’s friends in the evenings, hands clasped together. Padmé would adjust his crown and sing to him. Little Ani would craft his beautiful friend her own crown and sing back as they left footprints in the snow. It was blissful, and Little Ani cherished it. The only thing lacking was the love that had started to burn in Padmé’s heart.

Inside of his own chest, the little child of winter had no beating heart. 

Winter turned to spring, the snow melting beneath everyone’s feet, and Little Ani had to presses kisses goodbye to all his friends. First he kissed Sabé, then Dormé, finally Saché and Rabé, their cheeks turning rosy under his cold lips. When it was Padmé’s turn, Little Ani pressed this kiss to her lips. Padmé clung to his shoulders, and upon pulling away he could feel the waxy gloss of her lipstick on his own. Smiling, he promised he would return next winter. Padmé tugged on his crown; she’d be waiting. 

The long tide of spring eventually switched to summer, and summer fell away for autumn. Once autumn froze over to grant winter it’s time, white snowfall littering the ground, Little Ani shouted in excitement. The wind whipped his hair about, and he eagerly ran down the mountains and across the frozen lake. He weaved through the forest trees to the village; Padmé was waiting for him. 

Smiling, the child of winter swept his beautiful Padmé into his arms upon reaching her. Padmé laughed against him. When her feet touched the ground, she tangled her hands through Little Ani’s locks, so pleased to see him. All Little Ani could do was hold her and be held. 

Their sorority of friends broke them up for their turns of greeting, and Little Ani was once again pulled along to be introduced to someone in the village. This time it was a man; Saché explained that he was a trader, visiting to sell exotic dates and fruit. Curious, the child of winter went up to him to try his goods. Padmé went with him; he had nothing to exchange as he was a winter spirit. The trader happily traded with Padmé, amused at Little Ani’s excitement upon eating a rare apple. Little Ani exclaimed upon finishing it, and he tightly shook the trader’s hand. He very much enjoyed eating that apple. 

Padmé and Little Ani resumed their tradition of singing and walking through the forest together. This winter, however, Little Ani tried to craft her more extravagant ice crowns, and he worked on creating sculptures that he could exchange. Every night, before parting, they’d visit the trader, his name Obi-Wan. He smiled fondly as he was shown the child of winter’s work, happily giving the young pair fruits and dates. Padmé bonded with him watching Little Ani’s simple enjoyment of taste and how he tried to one up every sculpture that he made. Both of their hearts warmed when graced with one of the spirit’s easy laughs. 

As the days passed, Padmé growing warmer and warmer to his touch and Obi-Wan’s smiles softening and softening, Little Ani became ever more aware how silent and still his chest was. He begged his mother to grant him the power to truly love his two friends back. Padmé was his everything; Obi-Wan was quickly joining her place. He wanted to feel a beating in his chest, a swell of emotion throughout his whole body when seeing the sun rise or the beautiful curve of Padmé’s mouth in song or the increased crinkles along Obi-Wan’s eyes as he laughed. 

He’d do anything.

The winter spirit cried at her child’s request. But he wanted it so very desperately, and she only wanted him to be happy. That’s all a mother could want. Sweeping her child into her arms, she warned him that a beating heart was dangerous. There was a reason that they, creatures of the cold and snow, didn’t have them inside their chests. Little Ani nodded, pleas for a heart still on his lips. 

Already mourning, his mother grant his wish. 

Feeling a heartbeat made a wild smile grow on his face. Little Ani rested his hands on his chest, feeling the thump, thump of it inside him. He had a heart. He could love his friends as much as they loved him. Rushing down to the village, the child of winter cried in happiness. 

He had to feel how his heart would pound upon seeing his beloveds. 

Beautiful Padmé and handsome Obi-Wan were very surprised to see him so early in the day. They eagerly caught him in their arms, and Little Ani continued crying. The heart in his chest was beating so very fast now. It was the most amazing feeling in the whole world. Pulling away, Little Ani pressed one kiss to Padmé’s lips and then one to Obi-Wan’s lips. He loved them!

Happy, Little Ani convinced them to stop their work for the day to play in the forest with him. They held hands, and Obi-Wan hummed while he and Padmé sang, their footprints heavy in the snow. All the while, Little Ani’s heart beat. His chest began to feel warmer the longer it went, working hard to let the child of winter know how much love he felt. 

The three of them wasted the day away, Little Ani feeling weaker and weaker every passing hour. Padmé smiled as she weaved another ice flower into his hair, and Obi-Wan kissed the revealed shell of his ear. Laughter escaped Little Ani as his heart burst. 

Startled, Little Ani cried out, his hands flying to his chest. It was warm to the touch, and he pressed his palms down. His heart was pounding even harder, and warmth was spreading throughout his body. Crying, the child of winter shook his head. He brought his fingers to his lips, and those, too, were warm. 

He was human! 

Worried glances stayed on him, and Little Ani pressed multiple kisses against his beloveds lips and faces. He loved them so much, and his heart was beating so strongly. Pulling away, he explained how he had begged his mother for a heart, and look! 

Padmé squeezed his hand, and Obi-Wan placed his own on Little Ani’s back. He did feel so much warmer to them. Wetly laughing, they pulled their beloved up. His snowflake crown and ice flowers were melting, his hair growing damp. Shaking his head, droplets flying, Little Ani smiled brightly. He was human! 

Together, hand in hand, Little Ani walked with Padmé and Obi-Wan home, finally allowing himself to stay in the village overnight.


End file.
